Field Trips
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Danny's class goes on a field trip to the Ghost Zone. I know it's been done before, but I wanted to take a whack at it. It'll have DXS Because I love this couple!  and maybe TXJ.
1. Field Trips Gone Wrong

**A/N This is in response to Dark Dan's Plot Bunnies. That and I've been thinking of doing this while I try to think of stuff for my Royals fanfic and waiting for my computer to get fixed so I can continue my Love and Hope crossover. I don't own Danny Phantom. No PP.**

"FENTON!" Dash yelled as he chased Danny down the hall.

Danny ran trying not to use any of his powers. He ran by his sister and his friends, "Dash!" Sam yelled and chased after Dash, "Leave Danny alone!"

Danny looked behind him then ran into a closed door and fell to the floor, "Ow," he said.

The door opened, "Ah! Mr. Fenton, I was just about to go and look for you," he said.

"Danny!" Sam, Tucker, and Jazz yelled worried.

"I'm okay," Danny said.

"The four of you in my room now," Mr. Lancer said, "I have something we need to discus."

The four friends looked at each other before entering Mr. Lancer's room.

_A few seconds later..._

"A FIELD TRIP TO THE GHOST ZONE!" four yells were heard from Mr. Lancer's room, "ARE YOU NUTS!"

_Two Days later..._

"This can't be happening," Danny said as he sat beside Sam on the bus to his house, which he didn't even know why he had to ride the bus to his own house...that just seemed stupid.

Maddie and Jack stood in the front yard, "It can't be that bad right?" Tucker said.

Jazz hit Tucker in the back of the head, "You know our luck," Jazz said, "So zip your lips."

Tucker rubbed his head and exited the bus with Jazz, Sam, and Danny, "Welcome kids...HI SWEETY!" Maddie yelled.

Danny hit his head in embarrassment, "Why me?"

Maddie and Jack led everyone into the lab, "Alright, everyone in the Specter Speeder," Jack said.

Everyone entered and Danny stayed behind and grabbed four Wrist Rays and hid them in his pocket before entering, _'Better safe than sorry,' _Danny thought.

Maddie got in the driver's seat while Jack pouted in the passenger seat. They entered the Ghost Zone and almost instantly Danny's ghost sense went off, "What was that?" Star asked.

"What was what?" Danny asked.

"I saw something blue come out of your mouth," Star said.

"Blue?" Maddie asked, "Are you cold sweety?"

"Uh, yeah..." Danny said then lowered his voice, "Let's go with that."

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off again, but this time Danny sensed danger, "Uh-oh," Danny said.

Danny started to reach for his pocket when Maddie suddenly lost control of the Speeder, "Hold on!" Maddie yelled.

Everyone, but Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and Danny screamed at the top of their lungs. Danny held onto his seat and tried to fight the erg to go intangible. Danny looked at his friends and his sister and saw them holding their seats too. Finally, the Speeder crashed on a rock.

_**Danny's Point of View**_

"Danny!" I heard Sam yell, "Danny!"

I opened my eyes and found parts of the Speeder on top of me. I pushed the parts off me and rubbed my head, "Danny!" Sam yelled and hugged me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "I've been through worse," I said.

Sam smiled, "Is everyone else okay?" I asked.

Sam nodded, "Yes, we're all okay," Sam said, "Only the Speeder received damage."

"MY NAILS!" Paulina's scream came.

"Minus Paulina's nails..." Sam growled.

I nodded and stood up, "We need to find Jazz and Tucker and figure out what to do," I said.

Sam nodded, "They're over by the rock over there," Sam said, "We'll wait for you just go check with your parents."

I nodded and Sam left. I went over to my parents and they attacked me in a hug, "Oh thank goodness," mom said, "We were so worried."

I pulled away, "I'm going to go talk to Jazz, Sam, and Tucker," I said and walked away.

I sat down beside Sam, "So what do we do?" I asked.

"Danny..." Jazz said, "You need to lead us. You know this place better than mom and dad...mostly dad."

I looked at them in shock, "What!" I yelled, "Are you nuts!"

"Danny, we have to get out of here," Sam said, "And...you're the only one who can lead us."

I looked at my class and my parents, "What do I say so I don't give away my secret?" I asked.

**1**

"Uh, guys," I said to everyone.

"What loser?" Dash asked.

I took a deep breathe, "We need to head West for about ten minutes then turn East and follow the path all the way and we'll arrive at the Ghost Portal, but it'll take at least five days on foot," I said.

Mom and dad looked at me in shock and Mr. Lancer's mouth was hanging open along with the whole class, "How do you know that Daniel?" Mr. Lancer asked.

I looked my parents in the eyes, "We help Danny Phantom," I said, "That's why he always has your technology and why I'm always leaving class."

"DANIEL JAMES FENTON!" mom yelled, "JASMINE MAIRE FENTON!"

We winced, "Danny's not evil!" I yelled, "He's saved the town hundreds of times! And if you'd use your brains you'd see that all those time he was bad he was being controlled or being framed!"

Everyone went wide eyed. I took a deep breathe and took the Wrist Rays out of my pocket and handed one to Sam, Jazz, and Tucker, "If you want to get out of here," I said, "Then you'll listen and follow us."

I put the Wrist Ray on my wrist and started walking with Jazz, Sam, and Tucker beside me. I glanced behind me and saw everyone following us. I breathed a sigh of relief. Now all I have to do is keep my secret...which might be hard with all the enemies I have.

**1**

"Hey!" Dash yelled, "You may be used to this, but most of us need a break you know!"

I sighed, "Fine, ten minute break," I said.

The class fell on their butts and moaned. I closed my eyes and tried to control my anger, "Daniel and Jasmine Fenton," I heard my mom say.

I turned, "Yes?" I asked.

"Why would you help that ghost!" dad yelled.

I glared at them slightly, "I told you our reason," I said, "If you did research before you assumed then you'd be doing your job right now."

Maddie blinked, "I-I guess you're right Danny," mom said.

"I have this weird feeling in my stomach," dad said.

"That's called guilt dad," Jazz said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh..." dad said.

"Hey Danny!" Paulina yelled, "Will we see Danny Phantom? You said you helped him."

I looked at Paulina, "Don't know," I said, "We may or may not. He doesn't live in the Ghost Zone so he can protect the town."

"Well can't you call him or something and he can come rescue us?" Star yelled.

I paled, "Uh, no, he, um, doesn't have a phone," I said nervous.

"Enough questions or we start moving again," Sam said.

Everyone was quiet, "Thought so," Sam said.

I looked at Tucker, "What time is it Tucker?" I asked.

Tucker looked at his PDA, "Uh, about noon, NO WONDER I'M HUNGRY!"

I hit my head, "Food," I said, "And water."

I got up, "Hey Fenton!" Dash yelled, "Is there food in the Ghost Zone?"

"Yeah, you said you were going to feed us on this trip!" Kwan yelled.

I looked at them and sighed, "There's no food here because ghosts don't need food or water," I said, "But I know how to get some."

"How?" Valerie asked suspicious.

I whistled and Cujo jumped on me a second later, maybe less, and started licking me. I laughed, "Okay, okay, down boy," I laughed and grabbed him.

"That's Phantom's dog!" Valerie yelled.

I looked at her, "No," I said, "Danny said Cujo ruined your life, but did he really?"

"Huh?" Valerie said.

"Are you and your dad closer?" I asked.

"Well, yeah..." Valerie said.

"Do you have true friends?"

Valerie nodded, "Then tell me how your life was ruined?" I asked.

Valerie was quiet, "Life isn't about money Val," I said and set Cujo down "Cujo, I need you to go into my house and bring us food and water. Do you understand?"

Cujo barked happily and ran as fast as the wind, "Cujo can become a giant dog, but you don't want to be near him when he is, just ask Sam and Tucker."

"That is why I'm a cat person," Sam said.

We sat for about five minutes before we heard barking. I turned and was pounced on again. I looked and saw Cujo holding two bags of bread in his mouth, "Good boy," I said and grabbed the bread, "Now go back and get the water okay?"

Cujo barked and ran off again. I opened one bag, "It's not much, but if you complain you won't get any at all," I said.

Everyone nodded and I handed two pieces of bread to each person. By the time everyone had two pieces there was just enough for Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and I, "Here guys," I said.

"Thanks Danny," they said.

We heard barking and I was thrown to the ground again. I looked and saw that Cujo had a whole case of water, "Very good boy," I said petting his head.

I took the water, "Okay everyone get one," I said and grabbed one myself.

I fed Cujo one of my pieces of bread and I ate the other one, "Good boy," I said petting his head again.

I turned behind me and saw that everyone had finished eating. I stood up, "Okay lets get moving again," I said.

Everyone groaned, but stood up, "Cujo come," I said.

Cujo barked and followed beside me, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker.

**A/N Okay I think that's good enough for one chapter. Ghost attacks will begin next chapter. Like I said I've only read stories like this so tell me if it's any good or not. R&R.**


	2. Ember and Meditation

**A/N Okay, so people likey this story...this is like my Dani Phantom fic all over again...is that a good or bad thing? Anyway I don't own Danny Phantom because if I did I wouldn't need to write or take final exams...or go to school for that matter and...oh yeah! IT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SHUT DOWN!**

"FENTON!" Dash yelled.

I turned, "Yeah Dash?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Are we there yet?"

I sighed, "No, I said five days  not five minutes," I said.

"But..."

"Shut it or I shut it," Sam threatened.

Dash kept quiet, "Tuck, time please," I said.

Tucker looked at his PDA, "Yikes!" Tucker yelled, "Dude it's midnight!"

I grabbed Tucker's PDA, "Okay..." I said in shock, "Um, everybody can go to bed if they want."

Half the class passed out where they were, "Okay, that was my bad," I said.

"You'd be dead meat Fenton if I wasn't so tired," Dash said.

I went up to Sam, Jazz, and Tucker, "One of us needs to keep watch for ghosts," I said.

I looked at Tucker and found him passed out with his PDA, "Okay," I said, "I'll take the watch."

"But Danny," Sam said.

"I'll be fine," I said, "I don't need that much sleep remember."

Sam and Jazz nodded and slept beside Tucker. I sat on a rock and watched as everyone slept. I sighed, "This is going to be tricky," I said out loud.

I closed my eyes and meditated so I could keep my anger and irritation under control. It probably wouldn't be good if I got angry and my eyes went green or worse one of my powers charged up. I could suddenly hear everything in the Ghost Zone like I could hear everything in town when I meditated in my room. I felt myself float slightly and I opened my eyes, "That's a bad idea," I said and landed back on the rock.

I looked at everyone and saw them still asleep. I sighed with relief and started meditating again. I slowly felt all my emotions calm down and a little voice in my head screaming. I knew the voice to be my alternate version of me that Jazz, Sam, and Tucker decided to call Dan so not to mix us up. I know now that all the time I got angered easily was because of Dan trying to get out, but then I discovered meditation and I kept Dan under control. Thanks to my friends and Clockwork I've been able to keep Dan at bay, but Dash and the others don't exactly help that mission.

Suddenly, my ghost sense went off and my eyes snapped open. I got off the rock and looked around. I saw everyone sound asleep, _'Maybe if it's just the Box Ghost I can take care of him without waking everyone up and having to explain how I learned the moves I know,'_ I thought hopefully.

I seriously hate my luck. I was blasted back by a pink blast followed with the noise of a guitar. I ran into a mountain like wall and everyone jolted awake, "Danny!" Sam and mom yelled.

I fell to the ground, "Ember," I said calmly having just meditated.

"Hey Dipstick," Ember said, "Seems I found the perfect time to attack you. With all these people around."

I closed my eyes and hit a button on my Wrist Ray that started it up. Ember played her guitar again, but this time I jumped over the blast using the wall as launching sight. I landed in a crouching position and stood up, "Nice try Ember," I said and shot the Wrist Ray at her.

Ember floated pass the blast, "Same to you Dipstick," Ember said.

Suddenly, Ember was shot from the side. I turned and saw Sam with her Wrist Ray smoking, "Nice shot Sam," I said.

Sam nodded, "I see your little girlfriend join in the fun," Ember said.

"I'm/she's not his/my girlfriend!" Sam and I yelled in unison.

"Uh huh," Ember said, "Do I have to cast the love spell on you two again?"

"No!" Sam and I yelled blushing.

Ember laughed, "Gotcha Dipstick," Ember said and sent a pink wave at Sam.

"Sam!" I yelled and pushed her out of the way of blast.

I landed on top of her. I looked at her, "You okay?" I asked.

Sam nodded and I got off her and glared at Ember, "You're going to pay for that," I said.

I ran at Ember, "I don't think so," Ember said and played her guitar again and again creating at least 20 waves.

I jumped over the the waves and landed on the ground on my hands. I pushed on my hands and did a flip in the air. I continued this until I felt Ember under my feet on the ground. I glared at her, "If I see you anywhere near us again I will make Tucker sing again," I said.

"Hey!" Tucker yelled.

My eyes didn't move from Ember, "And if you don't believe me then I'll take you behind that wall and show you," I growled all my meditation out the window.

Ember gulped, "Um...o-okay," Ember said.

I released Ember from my feet and she flew up, "I need to make a note not to mess with your girlfriend," Ember said and flew off.

"Not my/his girlfriend!" Sam and I yelled.

I clinched my fists, "I need to meditate," I said ignoring everyone.

I went behind the wall and sat crisscross on the ground, "No, Mrs. Fenton," I heard Sam say, "Danny will be fine. He's just meditating. He does it all the time."

"But how did he do all that?" I heard mom ask, "We've never taught him any of that!"

"We help Danny Phantom remember," Sam said, "He taught us."

I suddenly could hear all of the Ghost Zone again, "Since when could Fenton do that!" Dash yelled.

Sam, Jazz, and Tucker were quiet, "Lets just say for a while," Sam said, "He never did anything because...he has to keep his anger under control. That's what he's doing right now; keeping his anger under control."

"Why does he have to keep his anger under control?" Star asked.

"That's not for us to say," Jazz said, "But lets just say if he doesn't then the worst possible thing could happen."

"What?" mom asked.

"Lets just all go back to bed," Tucker said, "But for the rest of the trip I'd try not to make Danny angry."

I heard footsteps then everything went quiet. I felt someone close beside me, but I didn't stop I knew it was Sam. I started floating, but this time I continued to float because it was only Sam that could see me. I felt all the anger I had inside me slowly disappear. I felt Dan's influence on me disappear completely after a few minutes of meditation. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Sam asleep right next to me. I smiled and floated down to the ground. I stood up and went to Sam, "Sam?" I said and shook her, "Sam?"

Sam slowly opened her eyes, "Hey Danny," Sam said, "Are you done?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm done."

Sam yawned, "Do you still want to keep watch?" Sam asked.

I looked around, "I think we're good for the night," I said, "Do you want to go back to the others?"

Sam yawned again and started to close her eyes again. I chuckled and gently set Sam back on the ground and laid down beside her and fell asleep too.

**A/N Okay people said I needed to add more detail I hope I did better with this chapter. R&R and tell me how I'm doing.**


	3. Arrested

**A/N Yeah, this is like my Dani Phantom fic. I'll try to make this story as long as I can. If you think I'm rushing please tell me because like I said in my leadership crossover I want my writing to get better not worse. I don't own Danny Phantom because if I did I wouldn't be doing the disclaimer now would I?**

I woke up and found Sam still asleep. Even though I didn't want to wake her up we had to get moving or it would take a week to get to the portal instead of five days. I shook her gently, "Sam?" I said softly, "Sam time to get up."

Sam moaned, "Five more minutes grandma," Sam said.

I laughed, "Last I checked," I said still shaking her, "I'm not that old."

Sam opened her eyes, "Oh, sorry Danny," Sam said and sat up, "I forgot where I was."

I nodded and chuckled, "Come on, lets get everyone else up," I said.

We walked around the wall and found only Jazz, Tucker, Mr. Lancer, and mom and dad up. I sighed and looked around, "Cujo," I said to the little puppy in Jazz's lap.

Cujo barked and ran to me, "Wait!" I said holding my hand up.

Cujo stopped at my feet, "Good boy," I said petting his head, "I need you to be an alarm clock."

Cujo barked and grew to his big dog form causing mom, dad, and Mr. Lancer to back away slightly. Cujo barked and everyone jolted awake, "What was that!" Paulina yelled.

"Your wake up call," Tucker joked.

Cujo turned back into a puppy and jumped on me and licked me, "Ah!" I laughed, "Okay, okay, okay."

I set Cujo down, "Okay boy," I said, "Can you go get breakfast for us?"

Cujo barked and ran off. I turned to everyone, "You have until you finish breakfast then we get moving again," I said.

A few minutes later with no warning bark I was tackled by Cujo again, "Oof," I said and turned to Cujo.

Cujo had two boxes of pop tarts, "Good boy," I said and took the boxes.

I opened one box and started handing out packs of pop tarts to everyone. Once everyone had a pack we began eating. I gave Cujo half of one of mine and ate the rest. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I opened my eyes and looked at my class who had finished eating. I stood up, "Alright lets start-" I was cut off by my ghost sense.

"There's that blue thing again," Star said.

I hate my luck. I looked around with Jazz, Sam, and Tucker. I looked at Cujo and pointed to the class and my parents, "Guard mode," I said.

Cujo grew and jumped in front of the class and they screamed. I pushed the start up button on my Wrist Ray and glanced around, "What's going on Fenton!" Dash asked.

I was about to answer when I was thrown into the wall, "Danny!" Sam yelled.

I fell to the ground and held my head. I looked up and went wide eyed, "Walker," I said.

"Hello Punk," Walker said, "Here to serve your 1000 year sentience?"

"His WHAT!" mom yelled, "That's outrageous!"

Walker turned to the class, "Ah!" Walker said, "Humans in the Ghost Zone. That's against the rules. That makes your sentience 6000 years along with all these humans."

"No!" I yelled, "They have nothing to do with this Walker! Leave them out of this!"

"Can't do that Punk," Walker said, "And seeing how you caused a break out last time," he grabbed me by my throat, "I'll be keeping a close eye on you."

Suddenly, guards came and shocked Cujo making him unconscious and grabbed my class, family, and friends, "Guys!" I yelled and kicked Walker in the head and fell to the ground.

"Grab him!" Walker yelled holding his head.

I was surrounded by guards and there wasn't much I could do because I couldn't go ghost without giving away my secret. One guard lunged at me, but I jumped over him and pushed him down with my hands. I landed perfectly on my feet and quickly moved to the right dodging another. I saw two coming at me at different directions. I jumped up and did a flip and landed a few feet away from them and they ran into each other. I could feel my anger bubbling up, but I tried to keep it at bay the best I could. Now is not a good time for Dan to take control...anytime really, but defiantly not now. I quickly jumped over a group of five and made them run into at lease 20 who were still planning on what to do, "Grab him you idiots!" Walker yelled.

I turned and saw at least 100 more guards join what was left...seriously what does the Universe have against me? I felt one guard grabbed me by my lose shirt. I quickly slipped out of it, I wasn't going in Walker's jail again and neither were my friends and family. I suddenly heard gasps from both girls and boys. I looked and saw everyone wide eyed even Sam, Jazz, and Tucker. I was confused then remembered my shirt was off. I hit my head then quickly dodged another guard, "Since when was Fenton buff?" Dash yelled.

I hit the guard with my shirt and took it back and put it back on making most girls whine in protest. I rolled my eyes and jumped over 20 more guards, "You idiots!" Walker yelled and grabbed me by the neck, "It's not that hard!"

I struggled to get free of Walker and was about to kick him again, but my world went black. The last thing I heard was Sam screeching my name, "Danny!"

**3**

I opened my eyes and found myself on a stone floor, "Wha-oof," I was suddenly hugged by Sam, Jazz, and mom.

"Are you okay sweety?" mom asked.

I nodded, "I fine, I didn't get hit by thing...I think..." I said.

"Walker knocked you out," Sam said squeezing my hand that I didn't even know she was holding.

"I'm fine," I said standing, but was knocked down again but Cujo, "Okay, okay, okay," I laughed and picked Cujo up.

I went to the door and saw guards there. I went to the wall and put my hand on it, "Human proof," I stated.

"Huh?" everyone said.

"Humans are the ghosts in the Ghost Zone," I said, "Walker made it so we couldn't get out of here."

Suddenly, the door opened and I turned in shock and Cujo turned into his guard dog growling, "Alright Punk," Walker said, "You and your friends have 10,000 years to serve."

I growled and Walker back up slightly, "Look here Walker," I said, "I'm not in the best of moods thanks to you. So," I looked at everyone, "I'll make a deal with you. Let everyone go and I'll cause no trouble while I'm here."

"Danny!" everyone yelled.

"None?" Walker said.

"None," I said, "I'd take the deal because right now I haven't meditated in a while."

Clockwork said that all the ghosts knew about the possibility of Dan so that if they saw me starting to get mad they'd stop what they were doing. Walker knew I was upset, but if he would do what Clockwork said is still a mystery. Walker looked at me then everybody in the cell, "Sorry," Walker said, "Can't do that."

I growled and Walker ran out the door. I kicked the door, "Walker!" I yelled angrily.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Danny, calm down," Sam said, "Come over here and meditate."

Sam led me over to a corner and set me down, "Just calm down Danny," Sam said.

Jazz came over with one of the blankets in the cell and hung it over where I was, "Just calm down Danny," Jazz said.

I closed my eyes and began to meditate. I could suddenly hear the whole prison, "Make sure they don't escape," Walker said, "If they do you'll be serving their sentience."

"Yes sir!"

"What was wrong with Danny?" Paulina said, "And how'd he get so buff!"

I was glad I was meditating at the moment or my annoyance would have taking control of me, "He fights ghosts," Tucker stated simply.

I felt myself start floating and Dan screaming, "I was so close!"

"But why didn't he show us?" Dash said, "We wouldn't have...I mean we would have been friends?"

Mom must have been glaring at him, "He didn't because everyone would have asked questions," Jazz said, "And then you would've figured out about us helping Danny Phantom. And then we would have gotten in trouble with mom and dad and we wouldn't be able to help Phantom anymore and he needs the technology or it would be harder on him."

Nice lie Jazz, "But he's cute!" Star yelled.

My emotions were almost calmed down so that didn't bug me that much, but Sam well, "You're dead if you say that again," Sam said, "Everything isn't about how cute a boy is."

Tucker snickered, "Love birds," he said.

"TUCKER!" Sam yelled.

"Sorry!" Tucker yelled.

I floated down and removed the blanket. Everyone turned to me, "I'm calmed down," I said.

Sam suddenly hugged me and I dropped the blanket, "Oof," I said, "Didn't you already hug me?"

Sam pulled away, "Sorry," Sam said, "I don't like it when he almost takes control."

I smiled, "I know," I said, "And I'm sorry."

Sam hugged me again and I hugged her back. Sam pulled back and we went to everyone else, "Okay, we need some kind of plan," I said.

"How?" Star said, "You said this place was human proof."

I walked around and moved my hand along the brinks, "What are you doing?" Kwan asked.

I felt a brick move. I smirked, "Walker's an idiot," I said and took the loose brick out, "He should know by now. I don't give up that easily."

I heard footsteps and quickly put the brick back and went over to the others. Walker came in and apparently saw me calmed down, "Okay, lunch," Walker said and several guards flew in with trays.

They handed us trays with some kind of goop on them. The guards left and Walker pulled out tongs and pulled something out of his pocket. I gasped at what I saw. Blood Blossoms; at least 20 of them. I backed up, but hit the wall. Walker smirked and threw the blossoms at me then left, "Ah!" I yelled in pain and fell to my knees.

Cujo whimpered and backed away, "Danny!" Sam yelled, "Tucker, Jazz, help me."

"Nuh Uh!" Tucker yelled, "I'm not eating that stuff again!"

Sam growled and Tucker yelped and started eating the plant with Sam and Jazz. I saw mom and dad come up when they saw what they were doing, "What's this plant doing to him?" mom asked.

"It's, uh," Sam said then shoved three in her mouth.

Soon the pain stopped and fell to my hands breathing heavily, "Danny!" Sam said, "Are you okay?"

"I-I think," I said, "T-Thanks guys."

"What was that plant?" mom asked.

I was still breathing heavily and I couldn't think of excuse, "Um," Jazz said, "It's a plant that Walker made to only hurt Danny because he was always helping Phantom."

Thank you Jazz, "Oh sweety," mom said, "This is what happens when you help ghosts."

"And I don't care," I said, "I'm still going to help him. We all are."

Mom and dad were shocked. Dad suddenly ran to a corner and threw up the plant he just ate, "That was worse than that healthy fudge your mother tried to feed me," dad said.

I slowly stood up, "I have a feeling Walker's going to do that every time he comes in here," I said, "So we need to get out of here."

I went over to the brick and pulled it out, "If you think we can fit through there then your nuts Fenton," Dash said.

I smirked and kicked the wall making it fall to pieces, "Can you fit through this?" I asked.

Dash's mouth fell. I rolled my eyes, "Lets go," I said, "And remember we're the ghosts. So in other words just keep running, they can't grabbed you if you don't want them to."

We ran and guards were trying to grab us but they just wound up on their faces, "Punk!" Walker yelled.

I turned to Walker, "I gave you a deal Walker," I yelled, "You turned it down."

We ran out the front gate and kept running for at least seven miles. Finally, we all fell to our knees breathing heavily, "Shouldn't he be following us?" Paulina asked out of breath.

"I most likely started another prison break," I said, "So he's probably very busy."

Most of the kids fell on their backs with relief, that included my dad. I shook my head and looked around, "Good news, we're free from Walker," I said, "Bad new, he just add another day to our trip."

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

I seriously hate my luck.

**A/N Okay so...how was that? Too fast? Too short? R&R.**


	4. Promises and Daughters

**A/N Okay, so last chapter went too fast, sorry about that. I'll try to do better this time and make this chapter longer. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

I was sitting on a rock watching for ghosts while everyone slept. After walking for six hours we've made it back to the crash sight. After all that walking, we've made no progress. I sighed in frustration. I looked at my friends and my sister who were sound asleep. I looked at Tucker's PDA that he let me use at saw that it was close to midnight. I looked around then got off the rock and towards what was left of the Speeder. I knew mom couldn't lose control of it that easily, maybe dad, but not mom. I looked at everyone asleep and went to the Speeder and looked at the remains, "That's odd," I said to myself.

"Danny?" I heard Sam say.

I turned, "Go back to sleep Sam," I said.

Sam came beside me, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Mom wouldn't lose control of the Speeder like that," I said, "Maybe dad, but not mom."

Sam looked at the Speeder, "Look at this," I said pointing to a part of the Speeder, "Nothing's torn or broken. It's like the parts just separated."

"Why would they do that?" Sam asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," I said.

Sam looked at the Speeder, "Kids?" I heard mom say, "What are doing up this late?"

I turned, "I'm checking something," I stated, "You wouldn't lose control like that, maybe dad would, but not you."

"Danny I'm not perfect," mom said.

"I know," I said, "But in the Ghost Zone it's easier to drive the Speeder so you should've had no trouble unless a ghost attacked...wait a minute."

I looked at Sam who nodded. Suddenly, the Speeder started to glow green, "Get down!" I yelled and pushed mom to the ground just as the Speeder flew up.

My yell apparently woke everyone up because they suddenly jolted awake, "Fudge!" my dad yelled when we woke up, "Holy Ghosts! What happening."

"Tucker, Jazz!" I yelled, "Since Walker took our Wrist Rays we have to this the hard way."

Sam and I ran to Tucker and Jazz, "Cujo!" I yelled, "Protect the class!"

Cujo barked and changed into his giant dog form and stood in front of the class, "Daniel what's going on?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"AHA HAHAHAHA!" a voice echoed through the Ghost Zone.

Technus suddenly appeared laughing with the Speeder floating around him, "FINALLY!" Technus yelled, "I HAVE THE TECHNOLOGY TO DESTROY YOU GHOST CHILD!"

I winced, "So, your the one who destroyed the Speeder!" I yelled.

"YES!" Technus yelled, "I DID THAT!"

I looked at Sam, Tucker, and Jazz who nodded. I smiled, "Go!" I yelled.

Sam got on Jazz's hands and Jazz threw her in the air. Everyone gasped. I jumped in the air and grabbed her and threw her straight at Technus, "What?" Technus said, "Oof."

Sam kicked Technus and grabbed an ecto gun from the Speeder and started falling back down. I jumped and grabbed her and landed on the ground. I put Sam down and she charged up the gun. Technus shook himself, "Why you little, uh-oh," Technus said.

"That's right," Sam said.

Technus laughed, "Is that the best you can do Ghost Child?"

The gun began to glow and shot towards Technus with Sam, "Whoa!" Sam yelled.

"Sam!" I yelled.

Sam floated beside Technus, "YOUR MOVE CHILD!" Technus yelled.

I growled, "Put Sam down!" I yelled.

It was then I realized that I haven't meditated in a while. The gun shot, "Whoa!" I yelled and jumped out of the way.

Technus laughed, "HAVING FUN GHOST CHILD?"

I growled and glared at Technus, "Put Sam DOWN!" I yelled.

I jumped on the rock then used it as a launching sight and kicked Technus and sent him flying a few feet away, "Ah!" Sam yelled as she fell.

I fell too, but I positioned myself where I fell faster. I grabbed Sam and held her with one arm while I grabbed the edge of the rock path, "Danny!" everyone yelled.

Sam slipped when I grabbed the edge and my hand holding hers was the only thing stopping her from falling. I couldn't move or Sam could fall and I couldn't go ghost. Once again, I hate my luck, "Danny! Sam!" Tucker and Jazz yelled.

I held Sam's hand tight so she wouldn't fall, "Danny!" Sam said with fear.

"I've got you," I said.

Sam was hyperventilating, "Calm down Sam," I said, "I'm not going to drop you."

Sam looked at me with fear in her eyes. I have to think of something or I'm going to lose Sam. I felt Sam's hand slipping, "Danny!" Sam yelled.

I held her hand tighter, "Just hang on Sam," I said.

"Danny!" Jazz yelled, "Grab on!"

I saw a rope of clothes lower down, "Sam grab on," I said.

I swung Sam and she grabbed the rope, "Pull Sam up!" I yelled.

The rope started moving upward and I grabbed the edge with both hands and pulled myself up. I saw all the jocks without their jackets, which I guessed was used for the rope. Everyone was pulled the rope. Suddenly, one jacket came out of the knot, "Ah!" Sam yelled.

I grabbed the rope and was leaning over the edge. I sighed with relief and started pulling Sam up. Once Sam was on the path she hugged me tight. I was shocked at first, but hugged her back, "Are you okay?" I asked.

I felt my shirt becoming wet. I stood up with Sam's face still on my shirt. I knew Sam wouldn't want anyone to know that she cries. I led her over to a rock and let her cry, "It's okay," I said while running a hand through her hair.

Sam continued to cry and hold me tight. I looked at everyone and saw the jocks getting their jackets and Jazz and Tucker saying something and leading them away from me and Sam. I felt Sam cry harder and start to choke on her cries, "You're okay Sam," I said, "You're okay."

I saw some of Sam's hair that wasn't up sticking to her wait face. I gently moved her hair behind her ear, "It's okay," I said again, "Everything's okay now."

Sam gripped my shirt tighter, but her cries softened. Suddenly, her cries stopped and her grip loosened. I looked down and saw that she'd fallen asleep. Cujo came up and whimpered, "We're fine Cujo," I said, "Sam just had a scare that's all."

Cujo licked Sam gently and she moaned, but didn't wake up. I picked Sam up bridal style and held her close to me so she wouldn't wake up, "Come on Cujo," I said and headed towards the others.

I set Sam down gently on the ground, but the minute her hands left my shirt she jolted awake and grabbed hold of me again. I fell to the ground not expecting Sam to do that. Sam held me tight and I held her close, "It's okay," I said while rubbing her back.

I set Sam in my lap, but she still held the end of my shirt, "I won't leave you," I said and laid her down and I laid down beside her.

Sam snuggled into me and I held her close, "I won't let anything like that happen again," I said, "If it does, I don't care who's watching okay?"

Sam just held my shirt tighter. I ran a hand through her hair, "I promise Sam," I said, "That's a promise."

I felt Sam's breathe even out and I knew she was asleep. I kissed her forehead, "Never again," I whispered before falling asleep myself.

**4**

I woke up and Sam was still holding me, but now Cujo was licking my face, "Cujo stop," I laughed and pushed the little dog off.

Sam jolted awake when I moved. She looked around and slowly sat up, "Are you doing better?" I asked her.

Sam nodded, "Thanks Danny," Sam said and hugged me.

I hugged her back, "No problem Sam," I said.

"Are you lovebirds done!" Tucker yelled.

Sam and I jolted apart when we heard that, "Are we going to be moving soon?" Tucker asked.

I stood up with Sam, "Yeah," I said, "Lets get moving."

"Danny," mom said, "I have a question."

I froze, "What?" I asked.

"Why did that ghost call you Ghost Child?" mom asked.

I paled, "Dang," I whispered.

"Uh," Sam said, "Technus is very stupid, if you didn't realize, and he, um, confuses Danny with Phantom."

Nice save Sam, "Why?" Dash asked.

"Like she said Technus is very stupid," Jazz said.

"Well, I'll say," Paulina said, "Danny looks nothing like the Ghost Boy. Well, maybe with his shirt off..."

I rolled my eyes, "Lets just get moving," I said and started walking.

Sam walked beside me while Jazz and Tucker stayed behind. Cujo walked happily on the other side of me. I glanced back every so often to make sure we didn't lose anyone, "Danny," Sam said.

I turned to her, "Yeah?" I asked.

"Have you meditated at all since Walker?"

I shook my head, "No, but I will when we stop next okay?" I said.

Sam nodded, "Okay," Sam said, "You promise?"

I smiled, "Yes, Sam," I said, "I promise."

Sam grabbed my hand shocking me at first, but then smiled. I squeezed it, "I won't turn into him," I said, "That's a promise I will never break."

"I know," Sam said, "But it just...worries me."

"I know," I said, "But I'll never break my promises," I squeezed her hand again.

Sam nodded and we kept walking 'forgetting' on hands were still intertwined, well I did anyway, I'm sure Sam forgot. After a couple miles we stopped for a break. I went behind the mountain like wall and began meditating. I soon heard the whole Ghost Zone, "I still don't get why Danny hinds when he meditates," mom said.

"It's just something he does," Tucker said.

I started floating and heard Dan screaming, "What's this thing with Danny's anger anyway?" Star asked.

"Trust us," Jazz said, "You'll thank him if he ever decides to tell you."

"I don't get it," Kwan said.

I heard Sam sigh, "Of coarse you don't," Sam muttered.

I floated down and went back out, "Hey Fenton," Dash said, "What's with your anger?"

I was glad my emotions were under control, "That's none of your business Dash," I said calmly.

"Well, if has something to do with us shouldn't we know?" Star asked.

I looked at them, "If I told you then you'd fear me with all your living being," I said calmly.

"What?" mom said shocked.

I looked at everyone, "Just trust me," I said, "You don't want to know."

I stood next to a rock and looked at the Ghost Zone. I knew we'd pass Clockwork's tower before we reached the portal as well as Skulker's Island. I just hoped we could get past Skulker with out my secret being revealed. I glanced at Sam, _'But if Sam is put in danger again I'll keep my promise to her. I don't care who's watching or what they think.'_

I looked at Tucker's PDA, "Okay," I said, "Time to get moving again."

I got a lot of groans, but no complaints other than that. We walked a little ways when my ghost sense went off again. I looked around and Cujo went big again, "Danny?" dad asked.

I looked at everyone, _'Please be the Box Ghost or Klemper. Please be one of them,'_ I pleaded.

"Ah!" a voice said and ran into me.

"Oof!" I yelled and fell to the ground, "Ow."

"Danny!" mom and dad yelled.

I looked at who was on me, "Danielle?" Valerie and I said in unison.

Dani rubbed her head, "I can't get used to flying in the Ghost Zone," Dani muttered.

"Dani?" I said again.

Dani looked at me, "Danny!" Dani yelled and hugs me.

"Aren't you Phantom's sister or cousin or something?" Valerie asked.

Dani laughs nervously, "Um, yeah," Dani said, "Let's go with that."

Valerie looked at her weirdly. I rolled my eyes, "What are you doing here Dani?" I asked.

"How do you know her Danny?" dad asked.

"Um, well," I said.

"Um," Sam said, "You see."

"Do you know who the Wisconsin Ghost is?" Jazz asked.

Everyone nodded, "Well," Jazz said, "He wanted Phantom as he's son, but he refused because...uh."

"He wants Phantom's family, who's alive, dead," I said, "So to get Phantom as his son he tried cloning. I was with Phantom when he was captured so I was too. The Wisconsin Ghost, known to us as Plasmius, decided to see what would happen if he tried cloning both me and Phantom; Dani here was the result," I tapped Dani lightly.

She let the blue ring around appear and she turned human which did look like me. Everyone gasped, "Nice lie," Dani whispered.

"Thanks," I whispered back.

"Oh my word," mom said, "You poor thing."

"So, you don't have any parents?" Valerie asked.

"Not true," I said glancing at Dani who was confused and I smiled lightly at her, "Phantom sees her as his daughter and has been looking for her ever since Plasmius tried melting her."

I saw Dani's eyes sparkle and smile wide and I smiled back, "I'm sure when we get back on Earth Phantom will be very happy," I said.

Dani smiled and hugged me, "Thank you," Dani whispered.

"Aw," mom said, "I have to admit that's very sweet of Phantom."

"Told you he was good mom," I said.

I stood up and set Dani down, "Come on," I said to everyone, "Lets keep moving."

Everyone followed us, "Hey Danny," dad said.

"Yeah?" I asked stopping.

"How is Dani a girl if both you and Phantom are boys?" dad asked.

I shrugged, "We don't know," I said, "That's the odd thing."

"Okay," dad said, "Just wondering if you knew."

I nodded and kept walking with Sam, Dani, and Cujo beside me.

**A/N Okay! How was that? R&R.**


	5. Calm Down Danny!

**A/N Wow...popular story. Okay next chapter. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

I walked with Sam's hand in mine, not that I was complaining, but she probably didn't even realize it. Dani was riding on Cujo's back in his guard dog form. I smiled as she laughed happily. I looked behind us and saw everyone getting tired. I checked Tucker's PDA and saw it close to 10:30pm, but I also saw Skulker's Island. I bit my lip and let go of Sam's hand, "Danny?" Sam said.

I pointed to Skulker's Island and she nodded, "What do we do? Everyone's tired."

I looked at the Island and was about to answer, but got shot into the wall, "Danny!" mom, Sam, and Dani yelled.

Dani transformed and shot at Skulker who was floating a few feet away. Skulker dodged and shot at Dani and she fell, "Dani!" I yelled.

"Danny!" Sam yelled, "Stay calm you haven't meditated yet!"

I let Sam's words sink in, but they were kind of hard to follow. Dani shook her head, "Well, well, well," Skulker said, "Looks like I have two Whelps."

I growled, "Touch Dani and you'll die again," I said.

I stood up and glared at Skulker, "I see someone's about to take control," Skulker said smirking, "Even more of a prize."

"You idiot!" Sam, Jazz, and Tucker yelled, "Do you have any idea what he could do!"

I was breathing heavily and I could feel Dan slowly taking control. Sam turned to me and I saw fear in her eyes, "No!" Sam yelled and ran to me, "Danny, remember your promise to everyone. Don't let him take control."

"Ah!" I heard Dani yell.

I turned and saw Skulker holding Dani by her neck in human form, "Dani!" I yelled.

"Danny, stay calm," Sam said, "We'll get Dani back. Just stay calm. Mrs. Fenton! I need your help! Danny needs to calm down!"

Mom ran up, "Danny," mom said, "Danny go to your happy place."

I closed my eyes still breathing heavily. Dani screamed again and I clinched my fists, "Come get her Whelp," Skulker said, "Unless you don't want everyone here to know who you really are."

I heard Skulker fired, "Jazz!" Tucker and dad yelled.

My eyes snapped opened, "Jazz!" I yelled when I saw my sister on the ground her arm bleeding.

"Danny!" Sam yelled, "Danny!"

I could barely hear anything.

_**Sam's Point of View**_

I looked at Tucker who nodded quickly, "Clockwork!" we yelled.

Suddenly, Clockwork appeared, "What is it child-oh," Clockwork said, "Oh dear, this isn't good."

Danny was breathing very heavily now, "Clockwork what do we do!" I yelled.

Clockwork looked at Skulker, "Oh, we're at that time," Clockwork said, "This could be very bad if he takes control."

"We already know that!" I yelled, "But what do we do?"

"Well..." Clockwork stopped then smirked, "Don't worry everything will work out for the best, but if Dan does take control, then call me."

With that Clockwork disappeared, "Clockwork!" I yelled.

I looked at Danny again, "Danny? Can you hear me?" I asked.

Danny was breathing heavily, "S-S-S-Sam?" Danny said shakily.

I sighed with relief Dan hadn't taken control yet, "Try and keep him calm Mrs. Fenton," I said and ran at Skulker.

"Sam!" Mrs. Fenton yelled.

I ran and jumped on Skulker, "Drop Dani!" I yelled pulling on his helmet.

"Ah!" Skulker yelled, "Stop it girl!"

"Drop Dani!" I yelled.

Skulker dropped Dani and she transformed and grabbed me. Dani fired her ice ray at Skulker and froze him solid and he fell deep into the Ghost Zone. I sighed with relief then ran over to Danny with Dani, "Danny," I said.

_**Danny's Point of View**_

"Danny," I heard Sam say.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw both Sam and Dani standing there. I felt relief flood over me, then there was nothing but blackness.

**5**

I opened my eyes and saw everyone hovering over me, but one stood out to me, "Dani!" I yelled and hugged her tight, "Thank goodness."

Dani hugged me back. Once Dani let go Sam attacked me in a hug crying slightly, "Don't scare me like that!" Sam yelled.

I held Sam tight, "I'm sorry," I said.

I suddenly remembered, "Where's Jazz?" I asked.

"I'm fine Danny," Jazz's voice said.

Jazz's arm was wrapped up with part of someone's shirt. I sighed with relief, "Everyone's okay right?" I asked, "Skulker didn't hurt anyone right?"

"We're fine sweety," mom said, "But what happened to you?"

I sighed, "Lets just say the dark side of me almost took control," I said, "We call him Dan and he's the thing I keep under control with my meditation."

"Who's Dan?" Kwan asked.

"Stop with the questions!" Sam yelled, "Danny, maybe you should go meditate."

I nodded, "Thanks Sam," I said and walked behind the wall.

I sat crisscross and closed my eyes. I heard the whole Ghost Zone a few minutes later, "Who's Dan?" Kwan asked again.

I could tell Jazz, Tucker, and Sam were glaring at him, "Dan...is a monster," Sam said, "Lets just leave it at that."

I started floating, "Dani," Jazz said, "Just leave him alone for a few minutes."

"But..." Dani said.

"Jazz," Sam said, "She's been scared and you know Danny's the only one who can make her feel better...both Dannys," Sam added quickly.

"But Sam," Tucker said.

"We'll be fine," Sam said.

I heard two pairs of footsteps and I knew it was Dani and Sam. I floated back down a few minutes later when I had Dan fully under control, "Daddy?" Dani asked.

I smiled and pulled her into my lap and held her close, "It's okay Dani," I said while running a hand through her hair,

Sam walked up and sat beside me, "Are you okay Danny?" Sam asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine," I said, "I just have a feeling that I'm not going to have a secret by the time this field trip is over."

Sam put a hand on my shoulder and smiled, "I'm sure your parents would still love you Danny," Sam said, "And Paulina will finally notice you and Valerie might start to like your ghost half. So, I think the only trouble you'll have is choosing which one you like most."

I looked at Sam who was looking at the ground and messing with a rock, "Sam?" I asked, "Are you okay?"

Sam looked at me, "Yeah, I'm fine Danny," Sam said, "I just want you to be happy."

I blinked, "I am happy," I said and set the sleeping Dani on the ground, "With you and Jazz and Tucker."

Sam still looked down and nodded. I looked at Sam, "Sam?" I asked.

Sam didn't look at me, "I'm going to see how everyone's doing," Sam said and started to stand up.

I grabbed her hand, "Sam, what's wrong?" I asked and pulled her back down.

"Nothing," Sam said not looking at me.

I sighed, "Sam, something's wrong," I said, "You're not looking at me."

Sam squeezed my hand, "You're...clueless," Sam said.

I was confused, "How am I clueless Sam?" I asked.

"I can't tell you," Sam said, "You don't feel the same."

I was confused, "Feel what?" I asked.

Sam looked at me and I saw something in her eyes that I've never seen before. Suddenly, Sam leaned over and kissed my cheek. I froze in shock, "I love you Danny," Sam said.

I went wide eyed. Sam looked down her eyes closed. I got over my shock after a few seconds, "Sam," I said.

"I don't want to hear the 'just friends' speech," Sam said and started to get up.

I grabbed her again and she turned to me. When she did I kissed her right on the lips. I felt her tense, but after a few seconds she relaxed and fell in my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck then ran them through my hair then her hands landed on my shoulders.

I ran a hand through Sam's hair and she sighed and gripped my shoulders tighter. We broke away and I smiled at her, "I love you too Sam," I said and pulled her close.

We stayed like that for a long time. Finally, we stood up and I picked Dani up and we went back out, "About time Fenton," Dash said, "What took so long?"

I didn't answer, "Lets get moving again," I said while still carrying Dani and Sam and Cujo beside me.

**A/N Hehehehe. I love this couple! R&R.**


	6. Dan Returns

**A/N I don't own Danny Phantom.**

I looked at Tucker's PDA and saw that it was 7:30. Just then Cujo came up with three packs of hot dogs, "Good boy," I said and petted his head.

I gave everybody a hot dog and saved the rest for anyone (dad) who would want (dad) a midnight snack (dad). We sat down and ate what little we had. I looked at the Ghost Zone and saw everything strangely empty, "Something's not right," I said and stood up.

"Yeah," Sam said, "And I don't like it."

Suddenly, Clockwork fell in front of us. The class screamed their heads off. I ran to Clockwork with Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and Dani, "Clockwork?" I asked.

Clockwork looked at me, "We have a small problem Daniel," Clockwork said.

I gulped, "What?" I asked.

"He's escaped."

Sam slapped her hands over her mouth, "No..." Jazz said.

I fell to my knees. I looked at Clockwork, "Can you take everyone home?"

"Sorry Daniel," Clockwork said, "I would but he took my staff."

I hit the ground, "No!" I yelled.

"Danny..." mom asked, "Who are you guys talking about?"

I looked at them, "Dan," I said, "He's escaped."

Everyone gasped, "Daniel, now may be the time to tell them-"

"No!" I yelled, "The less they know the better!"

"Danny," Sam said.

I looked at Sam, "You knew you wouldn't be keeping your secret," she said, "So tell them now before Dan comes."

"It's best if they know not Danny," Jazz said.

Tucker nodded. I looked at everyone then at Dani who was waiting for me to answer. I took a shaky breath and stood up, "Okay," I said and turned to everyone, "Clockwork I need you to go get Frostbite. Tell him Dan's escaped."

Clockwork nodded and flew off. I looked at my class, my teacher, and my parents and took a deep breath, "We've," I looked at my friends and my sister.

Sam came up and grabbed my hand. I took a deep breath, "We've been lying to you," I said.

"What?" mom said, "What about?"

"It's true we've been helping Danny Phantom," Sam said, "Me, Jazz, and Tucker have."

"What about Fenton?" Dash asked, "He seems to have all the moves."

"That's because," I looked at Sam who nodded.

I bit my lip, "Dani is just my clone," I said and let the blue ring appear and go up and down my body.

Everyone gasped, "Danny's the Ghost Boy!" Paulina yelled.

"Fenton's Phantom!" Dash yelled.

"The Tiger's Curse!" Mr. Lancer yelled, "This explains so much..."

Mom was a gaped and dad was a faint. I waited for everyone to get used to the idea. That took longer than expected. Finally, dad woke up and mom started talking, "Danny?"

I nodded and turned back human and Dani grabbed my other hand that Sam wasn't holding, "H-H-How," mom asked.

"I got shocked by the portal when I went inside to see what was wrong," I said, "I uh...kind of found the ON button."

Mom and dad hit their heads, "The ON button!" they yelled in unison.

"You forgot you put the ON button on the inside?" Star asked, "Even I'm not that dumb."

"Oh, Danny," mom said, "We're sooo sorry," mom said and hugged me.

I smiled, "It's okay," I said, "I forgave you a long time ago."

Suddenly, Frostbite and Clockwork came, "Great One!" Frostbite said, "What would you have me do at your assistance?"

I smiled at Frostbite, "I need you to get everyone out of here."

"What!" Sam yelled, "Danny."

"I can't risk losing any of you," I said, "That's how Dan was created."

Sam was quiet and Dani squeezed my hand. I bent down to Dani, "Listen to Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and your grandparents okay," I said.

Dani nodded and hugged me tight before going over to Sam. Frostbite made everyone glow blue and everyone shivered. Frostbite took everyone towards the Far Frozen. Clockwork came to me, "Because Dan lives outside of time I can't tell you how this ends," he said.

"That's alright Clockwork," I said, "You at lease warned us. That's the best I could ask yo for."

Clockwork smiled and flew off. I transformed and waited for Dan to show up; which didn't take that long, "Hello Danny," Dan said, "How nice to see you again."

"Feeling not mutual," I said.

_**Sam's Point of View **_**(A/N I'm not good at making long good battles so I'm just going to do Sam's POV)**

Frostbite set us down, "I shall go get jackets for everyone," Frostbite said and left.

Dani came up to me, "Daddy's going to be alright right?" Dani asked.

I picked Dani up, "I don't know Dani," I said, "Danny said that the only reason he defeated Dan last time was because Clockwork helped him."

"My poor baby," Mrs. Fenton said and cried into Mr. Fenton.

Dani then started crying into me. I rubbed Dani back, "It's okay," I said.

I may have said that, but I didn't even know myself and felt like crying myself. Frostbite came back with jackets for everyone. He then showed us to rooms. Jazz, Dani, and I shared one room while Tucker shared one with Mr. Lancer and Dash. Once in the room I fell to my knees and started crying. Jazz tried to comfort me, but nothing she said sunk in. I heard Dani crying so Jazz had her hands full.

**6**

I opened my eyes and found out that everything wasn't a dream. I started crying again, "Danny," I said.

I looked and saw Jazz asleep against the wall with Dani sleeping in her arms. I got up and walked out of the room after put my jacket on. I walked around in the snow. I stopped randomly and scooped up some snow. I remember when Danny made it snow on summer at my house only. I smiled at the memory, "Please be okay Danny," I whispered, "Please."

I continued to walk in the snow looking at the Ghost Zone above me. I fell to my knees suddenly and started crying. I held myself, "Please don't die Danny," I whispered, "If you do then I will."

Suddenly, something fell from the sky and crashed in the snow. I ran over and halfway there I saw who it was, "Danny!" I yelled and ran to him faster.

Danny was human and held a Fenton Thermos in her hand and I heard yelling coming from it. I knew he'd defeated Dan, but I didn't know if he was still alive. I bent down to him and saw his chest moving, but very slow and rigid. I gently picked him up and put his arm around my neck and started walking back, "Please hold on Danny, please," I said and walked as fast as I could with Danny on me and the Fenton Thermos in my hand that wasn't holding Danny.

**A/N Sorry about the cliff hanger and no battle... don't kill me, but I'm not good at long battles. R&R.**


	7. King? Do you want me to continue?

**A/N Okay if you want I can end the field trip and continue this story when they get back and Danny adjusting to a few students in his class knowing (Not everyone's parents let them go on the field trip) and what would happen. Your choice... On with the story. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

_**Danny's Point of View**_

I opened my eyes and found an oxygen mask on my face, "Daddy!" I heard Dani yell.

I blinked. Sam came up, "Dani, he's still weak," she said, "Get some sleep Danny."

I closed my eyes and blackness consumed me.

**7**

I opened my eyes again only this time I was much stronger. I took the mask off and sat up. I rubbed my head and looked around. I found a red jacket next to the bed. I suddenly remembered everything that happened. I sighed and my head hurt, _'Maybe I need to meditate,' _I thought, _'Or maybe it's from where Dan hit me with that really long pole...where'd he get that anyway?'_

I put the jacket on, not that I needed it, and went out the door and into the snow. I looked around trying to find everyone. Snow slowly started to fall and I walked around the city looking for everyone or at least Frostbite, "Everyone to your rooms!" I heard Frostbite yell, "We'll handle this."

I started running, "Dani!" I heard mom yell, "Let her Plasmius!"

I went wide eyed and started running faster and transformed while running. I flew up and the minute I saw Vlad I fired a mix of my ecto blasts and ice ray, "Ah!" Vlad yelled and turned to me, "Daniel!"

Everyone turned to me, "Daddy!" Dani yelled struggling to get out of Vlad's grip.

"Put Dani down Fruitloop!" I yelled hands glowing green, "My parents accept me, but if I tell them who you are they won't. Especially since you've tried melting their granddaughter and tried killing me."

Vlad glared at me, "I see Dan couldn't hold you back Daniel," Vlad said.

I went wide eyed then glared, "You. You freed him!" I yelled.

"Are you an idiot!" Sam yelled.

"No," Vlad said and dropped Dani and she landed in the snow, "But I am a person who always gets what he wants."

"Fruitloop!" Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and I yelled in unison.

Vlad smirked, "I wanted to get rid of the new King of the Ghost Zone before he became of age," Vlad said.

I looked at him confused, "What are you talking about Plasmius?" I asked.

"You, Daniel," Vlad said.

I froze, "What?"

"You're the King of the Ghost Zone, not that you'll get any of the powers until you're 18, but still," Vlad said bored, "That could cause trouble for me."

I floated in the air wide eyed, "You're lying Plasmius!" I yelled.

"I wish Daniel," Vlad said, "But because you defeated Pariah you apparently took his thrown."

I held my head in confusion. This couldn't be happening. I was suddenly hit by one of Vlad's ecto blasts, "Danny!" I heard mom and Sam yell.

I shook the snow off me and glared at Vlad, "Vlad!" I yelled and flew at him, "I've had enough of your stupid plans to kill my dad, marry my mom, and have me as your half ghost son!"

"What!" mom and dad yelled.

I looked at mom and dad, "There's a reason we call him Fruitloop," I said, "Right _Vladdy._"

Vlad went wide eyed, "Badger!" Vlad yelled.

"You hurt Dani in soooo many ways," I said, "Tricked Valerie, and tried splitting my family up so many times. You had this coming a long time ago!"

Vlad growled, "You, little badger, are going to wish you never did that," with that Vlad disappeared.

I fell in the snow and held myself and turned human, "Danny!" I heard Sam yell, "Danny?"

I looked at Sam, "Please tell me Vlad was lying," I whispered.

Sam hugged me and I started crying. Just when I thought my life changed slightly, **Bam, **something bigger changes my life. I felt Sam run a hand through my hair, but didn't say anything. I felt Dani hug me tight either for comfort or because she was scared and worried. I slowly felt everyone come up and hug me. This started as a small field trip that not even the whole class came on, but now I've figured out that _**I'm **_the _**King**_! Suddenly, Frostbite came up, "Great One," he said.

I sat up and wiped my eyes and looked at Frostbite, "This may not be a good time, but we have your transportation ready if you're ready to return to Earth," Frostbite said.

I looked at everyone then nodded, "I think it's time this field trip ended, but first," I said and stood up, "Everyone, since not everyone knows about my secret can you please keep it that way?"

Everyone slowly nodded their heads. Cujo came up and whimpered. I smiled slightly and petted the little ghost dog, "I'm okay Cujo," I said while scratching behind his ear.

Cujo panted happily, "Danny," mom said, "You can keep Cujo if you'd like."

I looked at them in shock, "Really?" I asked.

Mom and dad nodded and Cujo jumped on me licking me and I started laughing. I stood up and saw Sam, Jazz, Tucker, mom, dad, and Dani smiling. I smiled back and held Cujo in my arms. Things may be a little different, but hopefully the big changes won't be for a few more years. Frostbite came over and handed me the Infinite Map(**A/N that's the name of it right?**), "Just keep it Great One," Frostbite said, "We were only to protect it until the new king arrived."

I looked at the map and nodded, "Everyone gather around," I said and set Cujo down.

Once everyone was around me I opened the map and we were surrounded in a green glow and sent flying through the Ghost Zone. Soon we saw the portal and went through it. We land gently on the ground and I rolled the map back up. I looked at the clock, "Mr. Lancer you may want to call the school and let them know we're back while the rest of you call your parents and-" suddenly, screams came from outside.

I looked upstairs, "That can't be a good sign," I said and ran upstairs with everyone following.

Cujo started barking and my mouth dropped, "So that's where all the ghosts went..." I said, "Great. Mr. Lancer, if you have some kind of report about the field trip due then mine's going to be a little late. Going Ghost!"

I transformed, "Stay here Dani," I said, "There's too many. That goes for you too Valerie, mom, dad, Sam, Tucker, Jazz."

I phased out of the house after grabbing a Fenton Thermos.

_**Sam's Point of View**_

"I don't think so," I said and grabbed a Fenton Bazooka and a Thermos and ran out the door.

_**Dani's Point of View**_

I transformed, "Anyone want to help?" I asked and phased out of the house.

_**Maddie's Point of View**_

"Anyone who wants to help come downstairs and get a weapon and Fenton Thermos," I said and went downstairs.

Everyone followed. I quickly gave everyone either a Wrist Ray or a Bazooka and a Fenton Thermos told them how to use them (Push the little green buttons) and then we all ran outside to help Danny.

**A/N How was that? I can continue this story if you want...it's your choice.**


	8. King Who! Did We Just Time Travel!

**A/N Sorry for not updating I was still trying to decide if I should just continue the story or make a sequel...I'm gonna do both. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz entered the school exactly one week after the field trip. Danny and Sam were holding hands, "So, how's Dani doing in Elementary School?" Tucker asked.

"Good," Danny said, "A little trouble with blowing up glass, but no one's made a connection yet."

"Well, good," Sam said, "I'm still getting use to there not being an A-list and Valerie helping you with ghost fighting."

Danny laughed and opened his locker, "Well, at least it wasn't a whole school field trip," Danny said and grabbed his English book.

"Yeah, that might have been a problem," Jazz said.

Tucker, Sam, and Danny then headed for Mr. Lancer's class while Jazz head to her Science class. They sat in the front row just as the bell rang, "Alright class pass in her reports on the short story yesterday," Mr. Lancer said.

Mr. Lancer looked at Danny who nodded and pulled out his report and took the others behind him. Mr. Lancer collected the papers, "Okay first off we're going to start with a new book called All Quiet on the Western Front."

Half the class groaned and Mr. Lancer passed out the books. Suddenly, Danny's book bag began to glow. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer looked at it and Danny quickly hid it from the class, "Uh, may I be excused?" Danny asked know over half the class didn't know who he was.

"Uh, sure," Mr. Lancer said, "Miss. Manson, Mr. Foley go with him."

The trio nodded and left. Danny opened his book bag, "What's with the map?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know," Danny said and went to touch it, "Ah!" Danny yelled and passed out.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled making the whole class come out.

"Mr. Baxter take Mr. Fenton to the the nurse quickly!" Mr. Lancer said.

Dash picked Danny up and Sam grabbed Danny's book bag and Sam and Tucker followed Dash, "Miss. Sanchez and Miss. Johnson go get Mr. Fenton's sister she may know what's wrong."

Paulina and Star nodded and ran towards Jazz's classroom. Meanwhile, Dash just arrived in the nurse's office only to find she wasn't there. Dash set Danny on a bed just as Jazz, Paulina, and Star ran in, "Danny!" Jazz yelled, "What happened?"

"He went to touch the map," Sam said, "And it shocked him and he passed out."

Danny's book bag began to glow again and Danny slowly woke up, "Oh no," Danny said, "Not again!"

Everyone tensed waiting for the shock, but nothing came. When they opened their eyes they weren't in the nurse's off anymore, "What?" they said in shock.

"Attack!" a cry was heard.

"Ah!" Paulina and Star yelled as arrows flew over their heads.

Danny grabbed Sam and Tucker and they grabbed someone who grabbed someone until the whole group was holding hands. Danny turned intangible and flew off the arrows going right through them. Danny landed in a forest, "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah," they said, "Thanks Danny."

"Where are we?" Star asked.

"For King Arthur!" a cry was heard.

"King who!" Jazz yelled in shock.

"No way!" Tucker yelled, "Did we just time travel!"

"I think so," Danny said, "Unless this is some kind of recreation."

"I don't think so Danny," Paulina said, "Look."

Everyone looked and saw knights on horses and using swords as easily as a police officer with a gun, "Yep, we went back in time," Dash said, "My dad's going to kill me."

"He's not born yet Dash," Sam said.

"Point," Dash said.

"Now what?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know," Danny said, "Where's Clockwork when you need him?"

**A/N And end of Story! I will be doing a sequel to this starting here. But I need to do my Holder Sequel first so hope you all can wait that long because I really need to get that done first. R&R.**


End file.
